


Augment

by CasualAstronaut



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualAstronaut/pseuds/CasualAstronaut
Summary: Kai just wants to do the job and get the reward





	Augment

Looks like getting to the detonation point and dropping the bomb had been the easy part. Now Kai was on the third floor with no way out. Hiding in the doorway of the Family Restroom, Kai tried to check the hall, but was bumped into by a very pregnant woman with a baby. As far as Kai was concerned, that was two too many babies. He wondered how something like that happened. I mean, how often can you get pregnant? 

At one end of the hall was a special; Kai was in no mood to deal with a special. No point in tackling a special when the bomb was already set. At the other end of the hall was the dreaded rent-a-cop guard. Kai could easily get by the guard if he had to, but any sort of fight would cause trouble down the line. Kai decided it was time to find out what the big deal was with the Family Restroom. Apparently, the big deal was that they locked the door once they were inside.

It would have to be the rent-a-cop guard. Maybe Kai could just walk right by.

“Zed, where are you?”

“Fourth floor, stuck in the Family Restroom. You would not believe all the stuff they have in here. Couches, dressers, lockers - but the classy kind - and a sort of circular conversational area? I could live in here for a month if I brought enough Kind bars. Had to push one of the employees out of the way to get in here. Have you ever seen those faucets that are like waterfalls? I think I am going to get some of those for home, haha, would fit in great with the godawful formica counter tops and broken-down cabinets. When I get home… “

“STOP! We need to get out of here.”

“Kai, I can’t get out of here. Rent-a-cops are everywhere and there is some sort of huge in-person meeting going on. Who meets in person these days?”

“Well, I am not giving up this score, Zed.”

Zed didn’t respond. Kai knew what she was thinking - hole up somewhere till the end of the day and then slip out under the cover of night. Score lost, no payday, no accolades, no fun. Well, Kai had the detonator, so it was his decision.

“I’m going.”

“NO. You can’t, I WON’T MAKE IT!”

“Best give it a try.”

Kai walked right past the guard, she didn’t even look in his direction. Into the stairwell, and he was home free. A quick jog to the bottom and then right out the front door. No one cared who left a secure building.

“Zed, are you out?”

“Of course not, Kai, that’s what I meant when I said I couldn’t make it.”

“Sorry Zed.”

Walking away from the nicest office building Kai had ever seen, he pulled out the detonator. Pressed the button. The sound of the explosion nearly deafened him. But this was Kai, he would not flinch, he would not look back. 

OK, maybe just one peek.

“Holly SHIT! Never seen one that big come down so fast.”


End file.
